


Trick or Treat

by imbrokelyn99



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, banter and fluff, halloween at rose apothecary, halloween fic, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbrokelyn99/pseuds/imbrokelyn99
Summary: David and Patrick bicker lightly about giving away candy at the store, and also Patrick is a bit of a little shit.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely unedited and was written in half an hour while I was on my lunch break, texting with Jess and Em about Dan Levy. Inspired by the handful of chocolates sitting on my desk right now and by the spooky season spirit that has overtaken my soul lol

“Okay, it’s just that I don’t think we can afford all the boxes of Ecuadorian chocolate that we’d have to give away? I mean I don’t even know where we’d find that this late…” David said, staring at the Trick or Treat sign Patrick had just hung up on the window of their front door.

Patrick turned to look at him. “Ecuadorian chocolate?”

David looked back at him blankly. “The ones by Jerry Toth. Isn’t that what everybody gives away? Or, like, party favours?”

Patrick chuckled and shook his head, moving to grasp David by the shoulders. “We’re giving away mini KitKats, Snickers, and Reese’s Cups, David. Not Ecuadorian chocolate.”

David pursed his lips. “And…um, how many of those bars are…for the kids, exactly?”

Patrick raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend and moved behind the counter to grab the bag of candy bars. “All of them,” he said casually as he filled up the wooden bowl next to the cash register.

David scrunched his face up. “Mmkay, I personally don’t see the point of buying candy to give it away to children we don’t know? And, um, I’d rather. Not?”

Patrick snorted. “The sign’s up and the bowl’s filled, David. We’re in this now.”

David swept over and crawled fingers up Patrick’s arms, resting his palms on Patrick’s shoulders. “Okay, _what if_ we saved the rest of that bag for our little movie night tonight?”

Patrick smiled and gave him a short peck on the lips. “Nope.”

David groaned but gave up, moving to the back of the store to rearrange the new wool sweaters they’d received that morning. The day inched by slowly, but the store saw a good amount of traffic that morning: people stopped in to buy last-minute Halloween decorations or ingredients for their costume parties that night. A handful of kids all dressed up in oil makeup and polyester costumes showed up, flashing their most adorable faces at whoever was working the till (usually Patrick) and picking out candy for their little totes. David would have thought it was pretty cute, actually, if he weren’t so worried that they’d smudge their face paint on the wooden counter.

The stream of customers died down around lunch, so David sent Patrick out to pick up their food while he stayed and ran the store. A few more kids swung by with their parents and David put on his best customer-service smile before offering them pieces from the candy bowl. Patrick returned within 20 minutes with a large to-go back in tow.

“Trick or treat,” he said playfully as he stepped through the door.

David grinned at him, looking as relieved as he always did whenever he saw Patrick. “Mmm, treat,” he returned.

“Want a kiss?” Patrick asked.

“Always,” David murmured, leaning across the counter to bring his face closer to his boyfriend’s. Patrick set the food down on the counter and met David halfway. David closed his eyes, expectant, but his lips weren’t met with the warm softness of Patrick’s mouth—instead, they were pressed against something hard and cool and a little bit sweet. David opened his eyes to find Patrick holding a Hershey’s Kiss to his lips.

“I’m giving you a kiss, David,” Patrick said with a grin.

David rolled his eyes but accepted the chocolate anyway. “I said _treat_, Patrick,” he said around the candy.

“I thought you liked chocolate?”

David scrunched his nose indignantly at him. “Okay, well, maybe I like _real_ kisses from my boyfriend more.”

“Oh, do you?” Patrick asked, slipping easily behind the counter and resting his hands at David’s waist.

“Sometimes,” David said, lips twisting.

“Mmm, sometimes. You must love me _so much_,” Patrick murmured, eyes sliding down to David’s lips.

“If only you were just a little bit sweeter,” David replied, closing the distance between them and leaving Patrick a kiss that was just this side of too-smiley.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk Halloween candy over on tumblr (i'm [@noahnicholasreid](noahnicholasreid.tumblr.com) on there) or on my fandom twitter ([@imbrokelyn99](https://twitter.com/imbrokelyn99))! love you thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
